Discoveries
by Noxjana
Summary: Matsuda approaches L asking why he always picked on him, and asking if he should leave the investigation because he was useless. L refuses to let him and they discover each others feelings for each other. LxMatsuda yaoi, nothing extreme. One shot.


**(A/N: Well since I'm having a bit of trouble with the other fanfic I decided I should do this one shot filler to make up for it. Anyone who has any ideas for the other fanfic, please notify me. :3**

"Hey Ryuuzaki." said a voice behind L along with the sound of an opening door.

Ryuuzaki ripped his eyes away from the surveillance on Light and Misa in jail he was staring at to eye the two ice creams Matsuda Tota, was carrying. "Ah, Matsuda, you're early today." He said, getting up and taking them both out of Matsuda's hand (much to Tota's dislike). Ryuuzaki began licking one; he seemed to be purposely avoiding contact with Tota.

Tota took back the ice cream that Ryuuzaki hadn't licked yet. "Anything new?" he went over and sat on a chair and stared at the screens, also not looking at Ryuuzaki.

"No." he scowled, and sat down also, glaring at Light who was staring at the wall blankly.

There was a long awkward silence and the whole time Matsuda was thinking _'I'm in a room with Ryuuzaki… _alone_."_ He gulped uneasily.

"Is something on your mind?" Ryuuzaki asked, licking his ice cream with a faint slurping sound and a crunch as he reached the cone.

Tota paused from his own eating. Unsure of what to say; his stupid crush on Ryuuzaki and Ryuuzaki's presence alone caused his thoughts to fog up. (As if they weren't already foggy anyhow). After a moment of thinking of how to reply Matsuda said. "Well yeah, Ryuuzaki, I know I'm pathetic and a nuisance, but why do you always rub it in? Maybe I should just leave the investigation."

Ryuuzaki stopped midway a bite to think, then quickly chomped up the rest of the cone, swallowed and finally looked at Matsuda who was still looking at the screen. "I don't think you're pathetic. In fact I enjoy your presence." He replied in his usual flat tone.

Matsuda looked down, a shadow casting over his face. "Seems like it you do…" he sniffed, as a drop of melted ice cream dribbled down his hand.

Ryuuzaki's gaze softened with pity. "That's because… I'm hiding my true feelings…" he admitted.

"True feelings?" Matsuda looked up, making eye contact with Ryuuzaki, something seemed to spark between them.

"Yes… it's something I'm not sure how to explain, but I'm sure that 'I love you would do.'" Ryuuzaki said, as he slowly stood up and walked towards Matsuda, bending farther down than was usual.

There was a faint 'plop' as the ice cream in Matsuda's hand fell to the floor; his brown eyes widening with shock. "Ryuuzaki… m-me too. At first I wasn't sure… I didn't think I was interested in men, but now it's clear." He blushed.

Ryuuzaki swung his leg over Matsuda's lap, sitting down face to face, Matsuda blushed further and even Ryuuzaki seemed to have a faint red in his cheeks, something very rare for him. "Tota…" he murmured Matsuda's first name quietly before brushing his lips against said policeman's, then crushing them together. Matsuda moaned, wrapping his arms around Ryuuzaki. This was probably the happiest moment of his pitiful life.

"Stalker-saaaan!" spoke the voice of Misa Amane from the monitor. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

Ryuuzaki stopped the kiss and got up to answer to her but Matsuda was already in his way, he was unplugging the audio. He turned around, taking of his blazer.

Ryuuzaki understood, he didn't much like the idea of turning off the audio but he didn't care about Misa's whining and it wasn't anything too important. Matsuda Tota was the most important person here at the moment. Ryuuzaki pulled off his shirt and cast it away, then he pulled Tota toward him by the tie.

Somehow they ended up on the ground and Ryuuzaki's pants were off, he was kneeling above Matsuda, unbuttoning his shirt.

Suddenly the door opened and in came the old man, Watari, carrying two cups of coffee. He stared at the couple blankly and calmly, Matsuda stared back with a shocked expression and Ryuuzaki spoke normally. "Watari I think Misa may need to go to the bathroom, could please check up on her?"

Watari nodded. "I'll give you two some privacy." He said and left, closing the door behind him. Matsuda swore he heard a faint chuckle and something that sounded suspiciously like 'There he goes again' from behind the door.

They both stared at the closed door for a moment before looking into each others eyes and suddenly bursting into raucous laughter (It surprised Matsuda to see Ryuuzaki was laughing), as the giggles subsided they smiled at each other and continued what had started.


End file.
